O Mistério da Masmorra
by Rachel N. Malfoy
Summary: Muito romance e confusões aguardam Hogwarts no sexto ano de Harry Potter, principalmente agora com um grupo de estrangeiros para bagunçar tudo.
1. Férias 'Normais'

**Disclaimer: **Essa fanfic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo e tudo pertence à J. K. Rowling e etc. Os únicos personagens que pertencem a mim são os estrangeiros e eventuais aparições de alunos não citados nos livros.

**Sinopse: **Um grupo de alunos transferidos do Brasil chega para mudar um pouco a rotina de Hogwarts. Romance, drama e confusões vão acontecer nesse 6º ano na maior escola de Magia e Bruxaria do mundo. O que será que uma misteriosa masmorra já não utilizada esconde? Leia e descubra!

**Capítulo Um - Férias "Normais"**

Aquelas férias estavam sendo terríveis para Harry, os Dursley estavam sendo um "pouco" menos insuportáveis com ele por causa de Sirius. Eles acreditavam que se fizessem algum mal a Harry, Sirius apareceria e os transformaria em lagartixas, mas da mesma forma continuavam terríveis. Harry estava descendo para tomar o café, quando ouve Duda tendo um de seus ataques.

Harry já estava acostumado, Tia Petúnia corria de um lado para o outro para saber o porque de seu "minúsculo" filho estar berrando daquele jeito. Como sempre, era apenas uma frescura de Duda, duas baratas e um rato invadiram o quarto dele naquela manhã, mas Harry não entendia o porquê do grito, pois Edwiges comera os bichos logo em seguida (imaginem um garoto do tamanho de Duda com medo de barata!!!), mas Duda era um manhoso.

Harry não ficou enrolando e desceu. Foi recebido por um olhar frio e de desaprovação de Tio Válter, mas não se importou, estava mais preocupado com outras coisas do que ligar para o tio chato.  
Naquela noite, Harry tinha sonhado que Voldemort conversava com Lúcio Malfoy e dizia que, se ele falhasse em sua missão seria castigado da mesma forma que Leonders fora, mas Malfoy estava seguro de que seu plano daria certo, dizia que não iria medir conseqüências para capturar Harry Potter. Mas não foi isso o que fez a cicatriz de Harry doer, ele já estava meio cansado que planejassem a sua morte, o motivo que o deixou assustado foi que uma mulher, segundo Voldemort, muito boa para viver, estava para ser assassinada, não falaram quando, mas citaram que seria quando as aulas em Hogwarts já tivessem começado. Harry tomou as mesmas providências de sempre, escreveu contando seu sonho a Dumbledore.

Agora seria tentar tirar isso da cabeça e arranjar uma permissão para poder visitar a casa dos Weasley. Enquanto pensava nisso, ia para o seu quarto.

Chegando lá, qual não foi a sua surpresa? Fawkes estava em cima de sua cama.

Harry levou um susto, pois não esperava encontrar nenhuma criatura mágica em seu quarto.

No momento em que encostou a mão em sua cabeça para fazer um carinho, uma mensagem lhe foi transmitida: nesse recado Dumbledore lhe dizia que Voldemort tinha escapado mais uma vez, Aurores estavam na sua pista, mas ele conseguira fugir com a ajuda de seus Comensais. Mas fora isso estava tudo bem e que não precisava se preocupar com o seu sonho porque com a proteção de Hogwarts ele estaria seguro, desde, é claro, que não quisesse dar uma de herói.

E a última notícia deixou Harry muito feliz, dali a uma semana, ele poderia ir para a casa dos Weasley.

Harry ficou muito feliz e escreveu para Rony, a resposta demoraria um dia para chegar mais ou menos, imaginou Harry. Ficou o dia todo fazendo as lições de férias. O Profº Binns pedira uma redação com o tema: "Escolha uma Revolta dos Duendes e discuta sobre o assunto."; Snape pedira uma sobre a Poção da Verdade, seu uso era proibido e tudo o mais, e pediu que definissem todo o conteúdo em uma redação de 80 cm. E a Profª Minerva pedira uma redação sobre Animagia. Quando terminou tudo, após o jantar, resolveu ir se deitar.

-Sonho de Harry-

Voldemort estava sentado na poltrona da casa de seu pai, estava de costas para a lareira - Como ele estava na casa de seu pai? O ministério já devia ter rastreado a mansão... simples, ele pôs magia negra no ar para não poder ser rastreado. Pelo menos era o que Voldiezinho estava pensando. - conversando com Nagini, não era nada demais, mas o fato foi que só a imagem de Voldemort já fazia sua cicatriz arder. E Harry acorda. Ao ver que a presença de Voldemort não passara de um sonho novamente, Harry olha para a sua cabeceira e vê que já é uma hora da manhã. Resolve ir respirar um pouco de ar fresco e vai para a janela. No momento que pára para olhar o céu, vê algumas corujas vindo em direção à sua janela, e sai do caminho para elas poderem passar.

As corujas eram Edwiges, Píchi, Uma coruja de Hogwarts e uma coruja que Harry não conhecia. Ele olhou primeiro Píchi, a corujinha mínima carregava uma carta e um embrulho. Na carta dizia:

"Oi Harry,

Tudo bem???

Finalmente!!!  
Eu também tinha escrito para o Dumbledore logo no início das férias, mas ele disse que era melhor ver como tudo ia acontecer e ele mandava uma resposta, acho ótimo que você possa vir!!!  
Percy ainda não voltou a falar com a família, apesar de toda aquela confusão no Ministério, ele ainda acha que devemos apoiar Cornélio Fudge!

A Mione me escreveu e disse que a Gina tinha pedido para ela vir para cá, então ela vem!!!  
A Gina tá muito estranha, sabe, sei lá o que tá acontecendo com ela. Antes ela era super tagarela, agora parece que costuraram a boca dela.

O Gui e Carlinhos vão estar de folga nas nossas duas últimas semanas de férias! Fred e Jorge conseguiram permissão da mamãe pra continuarem com as "Gemialidades Weasley", acredita???  
Cada dia ficando mais velhinho, hein???

Estou te mandando um presente que acho que você vai gostar.

NOOSSA, impossível!!! Quase que eu esqueço, papai vai te buscar no domingo às 14 horas, e não se preocupe, pode avisar os seus tios, nós (não sei quem o papai vai deixar ir...) não iremos usando o Pó de Flú...

Um abraço,

Rony."

Harry abriu o embrulho e viu que dentro tinha um anel, ele estranhou um pouco o presente, mas leu o bilhete:

Harry,  
Este anel carrega uma proteção pra quem usa, somente os puros de coração conseguem usá-lo e usufruir de seus poderes, acho que você estava precisando de um desses urgente, não acha? Espero que você goste,

Rony.

Depois Harry olhou Edwiges, ela estava carregando uma carta de Hermione, que dizia:

"Harry,

Parabéns!!! Afinal, não é todo dia que se faz dezesseis anos, não é?  
O Rony me contou que você vai passar o fim das férias na casa dele, acho que ele já te contou que eu vou para lá também.

Ele me contou do Percy... A mãe dele ainda não se acostumou...

Eu visitei o Brasil!!! Lá é muito legal, você precisa conhecer as praias!!!  
Tirei muitas fotografias, o Rony disse que iria adorar vê-las, vou levá-las e vocês vêem.  
Estou te mandando uma lembrança de Porto Seguro. Todo o nordeste é muito lindo. Você precisa conhecer!

Beijos e até logo,

Mione."

O presente de Mione era um boné com o desenho de um coqueiro, uma camiseta e uma bermuda. Harry já vira algumas daquelas roupas em estrangeiros, mas nunca tivera nenhuma. Ele, depois, pegou a coruja com o brasão de Hogwarts, era uma carta de Hagrid.

"E aí, Harry?

Como estão sendo as suas férias nas casas desses trouxas? Aposto que não muito boas...  
Parabéns menino!!! Você está crescendo muito rápido, viu???

Estou te mandando só uma lembrancinha, é que eu estou meio ocupado com alguns afazeres para o Dumbledore...

Abraços, Hagrid."

Hagrid lhe mandara uma foto da formatura de seus pais, Tiago e Lílian estavam abraçados, Sirius estava também abraçado a uma garota que Harry não conhecia, Remo Lupin com olheiras bem fundas sorria para a foto e Rabicho estava com um olhar "sou melhor que todos eles..." Enfim, toda a turma deles na Escola. Harry adorou.

Depois de ver todas as suas cartas e presentes, ficou pensando em seu padrinho... Que morrera sendo culpado de um crime que não havia cometido, o assassinato de treze trouxas, o que na verdade havia sido cometido por Rabicho.


	2. Estadia N'A Toca

**Capítulo Dois - Estadia n'A Toca**

O domingo demorara um tempão para chegar, principalmente porque era o que Harry mais ansiava naquele momento. Mas, enfim, chegou.

Eram 12:30, todas as coisas de Harry já estavam prontas, ele já almoçara e foi esperar no seu quarto a chegada dos Weasley. 13:20, Harry desceu e aguardou, já eram 10 para as duas e nem sinal de Weasley´s. Exatamente às duas horas, a campainha toca e Tia Petúnia vai atender. Ao confirmar que eram mesmo o Sr. Weasley e mais dois filhos, Carlinhos e Gina, grita para Harry vir logo. Este pega suas coisas com a ajuda de Carlinhos e vai para o jardim rapidinho.

Ao sair, percebe que não tem nenhum carro esperando eles e estranha.

- Sr. Weasley, como nós vamos para a Toca???

- Pó de Flú.

- A casa da Sra Figg é ligada à Rede de Flú mesmo ela sendo um aborto?

- Mas é claro, Harry!

- Arabella aparece e fala:

- Arthur! Entre, entre!

- Obrigado, Arabella - responde.

Entraram na lareira e gritaram "A TOCA". Primeiro foi o Carlinhos, logo após o Sr. Weasley pediu que Gina fosse junto com Harry levando o resto das malas que Carlinhos não levou consigo. E o Sr. Weasley ficaria conversando com a Sra. Figg e disse que em cinco minutos já estava indo para casa.

A viagem por Flú foi o desagradável de sempre, como as últimas viagens. Quando Harry despencou da lareira, por pouco Gina não caiu em cima dele, porém ele não teve sorte, seu malão o atingiu. Gina caiu de cara no chão, com a diferença que não tinha uma mala super pesada nas costas.

Rony foi ajudar Harry a se levantar e levar suas coisas para o seu quarto. Quando entrou, Harry se lembrou do impacto que tivera quando entrou lá pela primeira vez, pois um quarto todo laranja, cá entre nós, realmente chama a atenção. Harry pôs suas coisas no chão, se sentou na cama de Rony, quando Rony começou a falar:

Então Harry, acho que daqui uns dias nós vamos para a Ordem, pois agora que a guerra começou, é bem mais seguro.

- É... - e Harry muda de assunto e põe um sorrisinho nos lábios e pergunta - e a Mione, Rony, ela só me mandou umas duas cartas o verão todo. Para você ela escreveu mais?

- Um pouquinho... - As orelhas de Rony coraram um pouco. E desconversou - Vamos descer?

- Ok.

No outro dia chegou Mione, ela deu um beijo na bochecha de Harry e outro na bochecha de Rony, que corou um pouquinho.

A estadia n'A Toca foi muito divertida, Harry, os gêmeos, Rony, Carlinhos, Gui - que chegara naquele dia - Gina e Mione, foram até o monte Stoatshead jogar um pouco de quadribol. Conversaram muito, enfim, foi muito divertido passar aquele tempo na casa de seus melhores amigos. Uma semana depois foram para a sede da Ordem.

Faltando quatro dias para a ida a Hogwarts, a Sra. Weasley pediu que todos se preparassem porque iriam ao Beco Diagonal comprar o material escolar.

Todos acordaram cedo e foram. A Sra. Weasley disse que se encontrariam no Caldeirão Furado à uma hora. E dizendo isso, foi se afastando com Gina. Os gêmeos sumiram, e Harry, Rony e Mione foram para a Floreios e Borrões comprarem os seus livros. Mas antes foram ao Gringotes sacarem dinheiro.

-- Três listas completas de livros do 6º ano, por favor. - pediu Mione dentro da livraria.

Após comprarem livros, penas e apetrechos, a lista já estava toda em suas sacolas. Foram à sorveteria e tomaram deliciosos sorvetes de choconozes com calda de chocolate.

Não aconteceu nenhum incidente. E quando já eram 15 para a uma, eles se dirigiram para o Caldeirão Furado. Chegaram lá a uma em ponto, porque pararam um pouco para admirar a vitrine da 'Artigos de Qualidade para Quadribol'. Os gêmeos, Gina e a Sra. Weasley já estavam lá dentro e eles foram embora.

Os dias passaram rápido e 1º de setembro chegara. De manhã, a Sra. Weasley corria pelo corredor desabalada arrumando tudo para a ida à Estação King´s Cross.

Todos se arrumaram rapidamente, depois de um café da manhã muito bem tomado e foram para a frente da casa. A Sra. Weasley, chamara uma companhia trouxa de transportes.

Para a sorte dos motoristas, nada de grave aconteceu durante o carregamento da bagagem até o carro. A viagem transcendeu tranqüila a não ser pelos pios de Píchi e do desespero de Bichento que queria atacar a corujinha.

Chegaram até a estação de King´s Cross sem nenhum problema e atravessaram a barreira.

**N/A: **Bom, eu já havia publicado essa fanfic em outro site, mas acabei desistindo dela. Agora resolvi continuá-la, mas com mudanças de época e de alguns personagens. Estou terminando de reescrever mais alguns capítulos e, quando a história estiver um pouco mais adiantada, adoraria receber sugestões de como continuá-la!

Beijos!


	3. A Viagem À Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:** Pessoal, lugares e personagens não são meus, a não ser a Rachel, a Fernanda, o Eric, o Leandro e eventuais aparições de alunos não citados nos livros. E todos os direitos à Wera Krijanowskaia, porque o sobrenome do Leandro foi inspirado em um livro dela, _"Os Reckenstein"_ e o sobrenome da Rachel, que é o sobrenome de uma das famílias mais ricas da Alemanha medieval, e foi também um dos pilares do Império Austro-Húngaro. Ah, as características das famílias dos meus personagens não têm nada a ver com as originais. 

**Capítulo Três - A Viagem à Hogwarts**

Assim que atravessaram a barreira, entre as plataformas 9 e 10, avistaram muitos colegas que se despediam de seus pais e irmãos que já haviam terminado Hogwarts.

Gina, Harry, Rony e Mione se despediram da Sra. Weasley. Gina foi procurar uma colega, e Harry, Rony e Mione foram procurar uma cabine vazia só para eles. Perceberam que, antes de entrarem, um grupinho de estrangeiros conversava em uma língua desconhecida, que Mione logo reconheceu como português por causa do sotaque e gírias, que ela conhecera em sua viagem de férias.

Depois de arranjarem uma cabine para eles, Mione foi se despedir de seus pais, que ela acabara de ver atravessando a barreira. Harry e Rony ficaram jogando conversa fora até que duas garotas bateram na porta da cabine e entraram. Harry e Rony viram que elas faziam parte do grupo de brasileiros que eles tinham visto lá fora na plataforma. A primeira delas, que devia ter mais ou menos o tamanho de Mione, a pele muito branca, cabelos escuros e os olhos azuis, falou:

- Oi, meu nome é Rachel e eu acabei de vir do Brasil, apesar de ser alemã. Eu e meus amigos estamos aqui em intercâmbio.

- Oi! - disse Rony, seguido de Harry.

- E esta aqui é a minha amiga Fernanda e nós vamos estudar estes últimos dois anos em Hogwarts. – Rachel disse apontando para uma garota loira, de olhos castanhos e quase 1.70m.

- Oi! - disse Fernanda.

- Olha, eu sou Ronald Weasley, ou Rony. E este é Harry Potter.

Rachel e Fernanda arregalaram os olhos no mesmo instante em que ouviram o nome de Harry. Ao que o menino disse:

- Não me olhem assim.

- Assim como? - perguntou Rachel.

- Assim, com cara de espanto. Não gosto disso.

- Tudo bem, foi só que nos impressionamos porque você também é muito conhecido no Brasil, sabe...

- Como era lá no Brasil? - perguntou Harry curioso depois de tanto que Mione falou de sua viagem.

- Era ótimo. - respondeu Fernanda. - Mas tivemos que vir pra cá, não que não seja ótimo estar estudando em Hogwarts. Mas também gostávamos muito de lá.

- De que parte do Brasil vocês eram? - perguntou Rony.

- Nós éramos de São Paulo, estudávamos na Academia Brasileira de Magia Lumus - respondeu Rachel.

- Como é Hogsmead??? - perguntou Fernanda curiosa.

- É demais!!! - responderam Rony e Harry ao mesmo tempo em que Mione entrava na cabine.

- Oi!!! - disse Mione sorridente. - Eu sou Hermione Granger, ou Mione. E vocês são?

- Meu nome é Rachel Liechtenstein.

- E o meu Fernanda Mendes.

- Prazer. - disse Mione.

Rachel e Fernanda sorriram.

- Será que podemos ficar aqui nessa cabine com vocês? O resto delas está lotado!

- Claro.

- Vamos procurar nossos amigos e já voltamos.

- Sem problema.

E Rachel e Fernanda saíram da cabine atrás de seus amigos.

Dentro da cabine, Harry já desviara seu pensamento das alunas novas e estava pensando no porquê de Voldemort estar tão calado, sem fazer muitas estripulias. Mas assim que se deu conta já havia se passado mais ou menos meia hora desde que as garotas saíram da cabine deixando a sua bagagem lá e ido procurar o resto de seus companheiros.

Mione, Rony e Harry nem imaginavam o esbarrão que Rachel acabara de dar no corredor.

- Desculpa. - disse Rachel.

- Vê se olha por onde anda. - disse a pessoa em que ela havia esbarrado. Fernanda não estava junto, ela estava na cabine de seus amigos e disse que já voltava.

- A culpa foi sua por estar andando distraído. - disse Rachel.

De repente, Draco olha direito para Rachel e diz:

- Olha, tá bom. Meu nome é Draco Malfoy, e o seu?

- Sem problemas, só seja mais educado da próxima vez. Meu nome é Rachel Liechtenstein, prazer. – falando com um toque de desprezo, mas ainda assim admirando o loiro.

E Draco lhe responde com um sorriso torto:

- Para qual cabine você estava indo?

- Eu estou indo para aquela cabine - disse Rachel apontando para a cabine de Harry.

- Ah não, não vá me dizer que é a do Potter.

- É, é a do Harry, da Hermione e do Ronald. Por que?

- Ahn..., nada. Deixa para lá. Posso ir junto?

- Por que não poderia, todos os alunos podem entrar em qualquer cabine, não? – disse sarcasticamente.

- É...

Quando eles entram na cabine, Harry e Rony se levantam imediatamente.

- O que você quer, Malfoy?

- Não vim aqui para falar com vocês. Estou aqui porque fui convidado.

- Como é que é? - pergunta Rony já se exaltando.

- Estou aqui porque fui convidado. - diz Draco sem se exaltar.

- Qual é o motivo da briguinha, Draco?

- Draco??? - agora é Harry quem se levanta.

- Que foi? - pergunta Rachel.

- Você acabou de chamar o Malfoy de Draco.

- E qual o problema disso??? - diz Rachel.

- Nenhum, esquece.

- Acho melhor eu ir embora. - diz Draco, o ambiente está meio pesado comigo aqui. Tchau, Granger e Patota.

- Tudo bem. - fala Rachel.

- Ótimo... Depois a gente conversa. - e Draco sai.

Harry, horrorizado, fala ao mesmo tempo em que Fernanda e mais dois garotos iam entrando na cabine:

- Rachel, o que deu em você pra você fazer amizade justo com o Malfoy? Você pirou?

- Qual o problema? Sem falar que não fiz amizade com o Draco, apenas trocamos algumas palavras. Vamos conversar alguma coisa mais divertida, acabei de chegar no país e sou recebida com gritaria? - responde Rachel indignada.

- É, Harry. Ela não fez nada de mais. Vamos conversar em paz, vai. – disse Mione acalmando os ânimos.

- Gente, - Fernanda começa a falar e vai apresentando os garotos que vieram junto com ela -, esse é o Leandro - disse apontando para um garoto da altura de Rony, loiro e olhos cor de mel -, e esse aqui é o Eric - disse apontando para um garoto da mesma altura que Leandro, moreno e de olhos verdes.

- Prazer. - todos se cumprimentaram e se apresentaram.

O resto da viagem foi muito tranqüilo, a não ser que às vezes Harry lançava um olhar "não acredito nisso..." para Rachel. Mas Rachel nem percebeu a crítica.

Quando chegaram foram descendo deixando as malas, pois os elfos as levariam para os quartos e, o grupo, que estava composto por Harry, Rony, Mione, Rachel, Fernanda, Leandro e Eric, não precisava se preocupar.

Os estrangeiros se admiraram com as carruagens e tudo o mais, mas quando Mione lhes disse que os alunos novos iam pela flotilha de barcos acompanhados de Hagrid na travessia do lago, o grupo foi em direção a Rúbeo e lhe disse que como eram alunos novos, teriam que participar da cerimônia de seleção como todos os alunos do primeiro ano. O meio-gigante estranhou, mas colocou os quatro em um barquinho e eles se dirigiram para o Salão Principal, onde foram apresentados à McGonagall, que lhes disse tudo que precisavam saber.

Lá dentro, quatro pessoas estavam esperando ansiosas a cerimônia de seleção começar, Harry, Rony, Mione e, mesmo sem se dar conta disso, Draco.

Bem, queridos alunos, sabem que este será um ano muito difícil para todos e fico feliz que não tenham fugido por causa de Voldemort - alguns se alarmaram à menção daquele nome -, mas espero que tenham um ano, apesar de tudo, feliz. - Dumbledore terminou seu discurso falando calma e pausadamente.

E Minerva começou a cerimônia após o Chapéu Seletor terminar sua música.

- John Hatterfield.

- CORVINAL!

Aplausos foram ouvidos da mesa da Corvinal.

- Katherine Zabbet.

- LUFA - LUFA!

Mais aplausos foram ouvidos da mesa da Lufa-Lufa.

E assim alunos iam e vinham.

- Eric Mathew.

- GRIFINÓRIA!

Aplausos grifinórios.

- Fernanda Mendes.

- GRIFINÓRIA!

Mais aplausos grifinórios.

- Leandro Reckenstein.

- SONSERINA!

Aplausos da Sonserina.

- Rachel Liechtenstein.

- SONSERINA!

Aplausos da Sonserina. Ao mesmo tempo em que todos na mesa da Grifinória faziam caras horríveis. Rachel reparou na cara de seus colegas recém-conhecidos no trem e decidiu perguntar mais tarde o porque das caras.

A sua recepção na mesa da Sonserina não foi como a recepção das outras mesas, os sonserinos tinham caras horríveis e eram mal-encarados. Só algumas pessoas na mesa lhe deram sorrisinhos discretos, Leandro foi o único que lhe dera um sorriso aberto e Draco lhe acenou com a cabeça. Draco a chamou para sentar-se a seu lado, ela se sentou, e na mesa Leandro ficou ao seu lado. Rachel e Leandro ficavam trocando exclamações da decoração de Hogwarts a todo minuto. Draco estava quieto, ainda não abrira a boca.

E Dumbledore fala:

- Eu gostaria de comunicar a todos que a nova professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas será Ninfadora Tonks.

Harry se espantou, ela não parecia ter jeito para ensinar, além de ser nova e meio avoada.

Logo que o banquete terminou, Rachel e Leandro foram conversar com seus amigos da Grifinória. Draco foi para a Sala Comunal da Sonserina.

- Oi gente! - Rachel e Leandro foram falando.

- Oi. - disseram.

- Harry e Rony, por que vocês me olharam feio quando eu fui selecionada para a Sonserina??? Posso saber? - questionou-os Rachel.

- Olha, Rachel, não é nada contra você, o único problema é 'a' Sonserina. - eles tentaram se explicar.

- Olha, - agora era Leandro quem falava - tudo bem que vocês não gostem da Sonserina, mas agora eu e a Rachel fazemos parte da Sonserina. Entenderam, vocês não podem ficar falando mal dela assim... Ela é a nossa casa agora e nós temos que gostar da nossa casa do mesmo jeito que vocês gostam da Grifinória, certo?

- Bom, acho melhor a gente ir, é capaz de não encontrarmos ninguém no caminho e ficarmos sem a senha. - foi falando Rachel. - Tchau, Fê!

- Tchau! Até amanhã, né? - falou Fernanda.

- Tá, gente é melhor nós irmos. - e Leandro e Rachel foram se afastando.

**N/A: **Queria agradecer a Ronnie Weezhy pela review! Sobre formar os casais, é só esperar um pouquinho... Isso acontece um pouco rápido na minha fic mesmo!

Bom, espero que você continue lendo minha fic e goste!

Beijos!


	4. O Primeiro Dia de Aulas

**Disclaimer:** Essa fanfic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo e tudo pertence à J. K. Rowling e etc. Os únicos personagens que pertencem a mim são os estrangeiros e eventuais aparições de alunos não citados nos livros.

**Capítulo Quatro - O Primeiro Dia de Aulas**

No caminho até o dormitório, Rachel e Leandro encontraram um monitor sonserino que a muito custo lhes informou a senha e o caminho do salão comunal. Os dois seguiram tranqüilos e, chegando ao salão comunal, decidiram ir se trocar e depois voltarem para conversar mais um pouco.

Draco estava sentado em uma poltrona no fundo da sala comunal, estava super entediado porque Pansy Parkinson estava lhe contando um caso realmente chato e sem graça. Quando Draco viu os dois estrangeiros entrando, virou a cabeça de vez e deu uma desculpa qualquer para Pansy de que estava cansado e precisava dormir.

-----

Na Grifinória, o clima de festa era total, Eric e Fernanda já estavam enturmados com todo o pessoal. Mione ficou super feliz que pelo menos teria uma garota com quem pudesse ficar conversando o tempo todo, já que elas estavam na mesma turma. Eric se enturmou rapidinho com os garotos e logo após já estavam jogando uma partida de Snap Explosivo.

A conversa das garotas se virou para quando descobriram que eram bruxas, pois as duas vinham de famílias trouxas. Mione contava que ficou super feliz quando recebeu a carta, seu pai desconfiara um pouco, mas depois não ficou mais preocupado. Fernanda estava contando que costumava ler alguns livros sobre bruxaria antes de descobrir que era bruxa. Mione ficou curiosa para saber as escolas de magia do Brasil. Fernanda disse que sabia o nome da que estudava até ano anterior, pois as escolas gostavam de manter muito sigilo pela segurança da escola. Fernanda contou que estudava na Academia Brasileira de Bruxaria e que lá tudo era ótimo, disse que foi lá que conhecera Rachel e os garotos, sendo Rachel e Leandro de famílias bruxas tradicionais, e se tornaram muito amigos desde então.

Já os garotos ficavam conversando nada com nada. A toda hora mudavam de assunto, e não paravam de rir.

-----

Rachel e Leandro não ficaram muito tempo conversando, pois a viagem fora muito cansativa e precisavam recarregar as baterias.

O dia seguinte começou muito bem, Rachel, que ainda não conhecia as garotas de seu quarto, pois as conhecia apenas de vista, foi se apresentar.

Em seu quarto eram seis garotas:

Pansy Parkinson (para Rachel muito metida e arrogante), Emília Bulstrode (não fora com a cara dela), Sarah Nott (Rachel simpatizara muito com Sarah e achava que poderiam ser amigas), Cassie Termville (Decididamente era o tipo de garota com que não conseguiria manter um diálogo, pois só pensava no quão rica e do quão seu sangue era puro) e Miranda Airesolle (era simpática, e Rachel viu que conseguiria ser amiga dela também).

Já Leandro viu que os únicos com que você conseguiria manter um diálogo eram Teo Abott e Draco Malfoy. Leandro não sabia o porquê, mas não conseguira simpatizar com Malfoy. Já de Teo ele poderia ser amigo mesmo, mas de Crabbe e Goyle iria ser impossível, pois eles não pensavam por si próprios, para TUDO eles precisavam da opinião de Malfoy, e isso também irritava Leandro, já que não gostava que as pessoas ficassem mandando umas nas outras. Só que ele foi informado da fama de Malfoy e decidiu não arranjar encrencas com ninguém.

Ele desceu para o Salão Principal, os garotos já estavam descendo.

Quando chegou lá, viu que Rachel estava sentada na mesa conversando com Malfoy e, quando olhou para Harry, viu que ele estava irritado. Sentou-se ao lado de Rachel e viu que ela estava só perguntando como costumavam ser as aulas, os professores e tudo o mais de interessante do castelo, mesmo que Draco não demonstrasse muito interesse. Quando Rachel já estava acabando de tomar o seu café, o monitor passou entregando os horários das aulas.

_"**Segunda**_

Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas - 9:00 às 9:50 c/ Corvinal

Poções - 10:00 às 11:50 c/ Grifinória

_Almoço_

Adivinhação - 13:00 às 13:50

Transfiguração - 14:00 às 14:50 c/ Lufa-Lufa"

- Droga! - reclama Draco - Detesto aula de adivinhação!!!

- Harry me disse que Sibila vivia tentando prever a morte dele, mas disse que quando Firenze começou a ensinar, as aulas ficaram bem interessantes... - Rachel comenta.

- Vou lá falar com os meninos, você vem, Rachel? - pergunta Leandro.

- Aham.

Mal chegam na mesa e Mione pergunta para Rachel:

- O que você estava falando com o Malfoy? Eles estão me aborrecendo para eu descobrir.

- Nada demais, não se pode conversar com um colega de casa?

- Um "colega de casa"? - pergunta Rony incrédulo.

- É, por que, qual o problema? - pergunta Rachel.

- Tirando uma amiga minha estar amiga do Malfoy, nenhum. - Agora quem fala é Harry.

- Rachel, acho melhor a gente ir indo senão a gente chega atrasado na aula. - fala Leandro.

- Tudo bem, vamos.

-----

A primeira aula da Grifinória seria a de Herbologia com a Lufa-Lufa como em todos os anos.

- Vamos, gente? Senão quem vai se atrasar para a aula somos nós. - diz Mione.

- Ok. - dizem e seguem para a aula.

Foi uma aula normal, a profª Sprout estava ensinando como lidar com arrota-bulbos, que eram plantas muito feiosas que cuspiam caroços espinhosos e venenosos em quem as atormentasse.

A professora os separou em trios, Harry, Eric e Rony. Mione, Parvati e Fernanda, etc.

Segundo Hermione, enquanto caminhavam para o castelo para pegarem os livros de poções, a aula fora MUITO interessante.

Rachel e Leandro estavam ansiosos para que a aula começasse, queriam ver a profª Tonks dando aulas, pois a acharam uma figura muito exótica quando fora apresentada no salão. Ela tinha o cabelo rosa!

A aula fora muito boa, eles aprenderam sobre como lidar com um erumpente.

A professora explicara que o erumpente é um animal africano, cinzento, de grande porte e força. Explicou que muitas vezes ele é confundido com um rinoceronte. Seu couro repele a maioria dos feitiços e maldições, tem um chifre afiado sobre o nariz e um grande rabo que lembra uma corda. Ele só ataca se provocado.

Seu chifre pode perfurar qualquer coisa desde pele até metal e contém uma secreção fluida que faz a coisa ou a pessoa injetada explodir. São tratados com muito cuidado pelos bruxos africanos. E explicou também que os chifres, os rabos e a secreção explosiva são usados em poções, mas são classificados como Artigos Comerciáveis Classe B.

A professora conseguia prender os alunos na sua explicação. E, mesmo que a maioria dos sonserinos não quisessem admitir, a aula da Profª Tonks era ótima.

-----

Até que a aula de Snape não seria tão terrível, mesmo sendo com a Sonserina. Era justamente por esse motivo que a aula não seria tão chata, pois Leandro e Rachel ficariam no mesmo grupo que os garotos, se bem que não era seguro conversar durante as aulas de Snape. A Grifinória seria capaz de perder os pontos que nem havia ganho.

O trio de antigamente, que agora virara quarteto, ia em direção às masmorras para ver a "maravilhosa, a melhor" a aula de Snape.

Pelo mesmo corredor, só que em sentido oposto, vinham andando Rachel, Miranda, Sarah, Leandro, Teo, e mais atrás Draco e Pansy (que era uma sombra de Draco, na verdade parecia mais um chiclete).

Todos eles vinham conversando animadamente e se encontraram na frente da sala de Snape. Após 5 minutos, chega Snape e a aula começa. O grupo de cinco sonserinos e quatro grifinórios se senta, incrivelmente, juntos no fundo da sala. Snape só dá um olhar de desaprovação.

Snape começou perguntando da função dos ovos de cinzal.

Hermione, como sempre, levantou a mão. E, como sempre, Snape nem deu bola. Ele perguntou para um aluno que havia levantado a mão no fundo da sala: Leandro.

- Sim, Sr. Reckenstein. O Sr. sabe a resposta?

- Sim, professor. Os ovos de cinzal são muito valiosos no preparo da Poção do Amor e podem ser comidos inteiros como remédio para a malária. - respondeu.

- Muito bem. 10 pontos para a Sonserina. Agora, quem poderia me dizer para que serve a secreção produzida pelo besouro-da-melancolia?

Hermione levantou a mão novamente. E Rachel também.

- Srta. Liechtenstein, por favor.

- A secreção produzida pelo besouro-da-melancolia induz a melancolia, mas também é usada como um antídoto para a histeria causada pela ingestão das folhas de alinquente. - respondeu Rachel.

- Muito bem, Srta. Liechtenstein. 10 pontos para a Sonserina. E agora, para que são usadas as penas do dedo-duro?

Agora quatro alunos levantaram as mãos. Hermione, Teo, Rachel e Leandro. E, novamente, Snape ignorou a mão de Hermione levantada. Ao que todos os alunos da grifinória se indignaram.

- Sr. Abott, por favor, explique para esses alunos incompetentes.

- As penas do dedo-duro são utilizadas nos Soros da Verdade e nas Poções da Memória. - respondeu Teo com um sorriso desdenhoso no rosto, pois quase nunca sabia uma resposta.

- Muito bem, Sr. Abott. 10 pontos para a Sonserina. Mas agora vocês irão aprender como preparar um Soro da Verdade. Quero que se juntem em pares e comecem a preparar as suas poções. - respondeu Snape com uma cara azeda.

Harry e Rony formaram um par. Mione e Fernanda outro. Simas e Eric outro. Leandro e Teo, Rachel e Sarah e Miranda e Dino. - que fez uma cara terrível por ter que se sentar com uma sonserina.

A aula correu bem - se é que poderia se dizer que uma aula de Poções com Snape pudesse correr bem - e terminou sem muitos incidentes.

Na saída, a caminho do dormitório, onde os alunos iriam deixar o material para o almoço, Rony não parava de reclamar da proteção de Snape com os alunos sonserinos. Mas Harry lhe deu uma cortada irritado perguntando por que ele não ia para a Sonserina, já que assim ele teria a proteção de Snape. Após esse comentário, Rony ficou quieto.

Os alunos da Sonserina já estavam no Salão Principal, quando Rony, Mione, Harry, Fernanda e Eric chegaram. Rachel e Leandro foram para a mesa da Grifinória para se juntarem com eles e almoçarem por lá.

Quando chegaram lá Snape passou do lado de seus dois alunos e lhes informou "simpaticamente" que os alunos deveriam almoçar na mesa de suas casas. Os dois disseram que não havia nenhuma regra sobre isso, mas Snape alegou que eram 'seus' alunos e deveriam fazer o que ele quisesse. Rachel e Leandro foram indignados, mas não tanto quanto os seus amigos na Grifinória.

- Não se preocupe, Leandro. Hoje à tarde eu resolvo isso. - disse Rachel deixando um ar de segredo.

- Vamos ver. Agora é melhor a gente almoçar, daqui a pouco teremos aula de Adivinhação. - Leandro lhe respondeu meio curioso, meio desligado.

- Daqui a pouco? Ainda é meio-dia! - o comentário foi respondido por uma cara feia do amigo, ao que Rachel decidiu que era melhor almoçarem mesmo.

Quando o almoço acabou, dirigiram-se para a sala onze, no andar térreo, que ficava no corredor que saía do saguão para o lado oposto do Salão Principal, logo após se despedirem de seus amigos da Grifinória.

-----

Enquanto os alunos da Sonserina iam para a sala de aula, os da Grifinória se dirigiam para a aula de História da Magia, na qual o professor pediria a redação das férias.

Fora uma aula super tediosa e nenhum aluno prestou atenção, somente Hermione, que anotava dados em seu caderno a todo minuto. Ninguém conseguia prestar atenção nas aulas de Binns, o único professor fantasma da escola.

-----

Rachel estava achando a aula de Adivinhação realmente interessante, os alunos estavam todos deitados na terra que havia no chão da sala de aula e, olhando para a simulação de céu que havia no teto, enquanto Firenze lhes explicava como as estrelas influenciavam em suas vidas. Mas Leandro estava achando a maior perda de tempo.

-----

A aula de Binns finalmente terminara, para alívio de todos os alunos da Grifinória. Que foram para a aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. A Profª Tonks lhes daria a mesma aula que fora ensinada logo no primeiro tempo para os alunos da Sonserina.

Já os alunos sonserinos seguiam para uma aula de Transfiguração com a Profª McGonagall. Rachel e Leandro adoraram a aula, bem diferente de quase toda a maioria da classe. A professora ficou muito feliz, pois percebeu que teria mais dois alunos muito aplicados, que talvez se igualassem com Hermione Granger, a melhor aluna do ano. Pelo menos isso até o ano anterior.

Quando a aula acabou, Leandro ficou muito curioso. Pois Rachel disse que iria resolver um problema muito sério (que não era muito sério de jeito nenhum, mas tudo bem), e entrou na sala da professora. Ela disse para Leandro voltar para o Salão Comunal pois ela não demoraria muito.

- Profª, será que a sra. poderia me levar até a sala do profº Dumbledore? - perguntou Rachel.

- Sinto muito, Srta. Liechtenstein. O Profº Dumbledore está em uma reunião muito importante.

Rachel ficou um pouco decepcionada, saiu da sala e, enquanto ia para o Salão Principal...

- Professor!!! – Rachel chamou Dumbledore, que estava saindo pelo Saguão.

- Pois não, Srta. Liechtenstein. – respondeu Dumbledore.

- Professor, eu gostaria de ter a autorização para poder tomar algumas refeições na mesa da Grifinória junto com os meus amigos, pois o professor Snape não está deixando. Será que isso poderia ser possível? - pergunta Rachel.

- Mas é claro, Srta. Liechtenstein. Aqui está a autorização. Pode dizer para o professor Snape que eu autorizei você e seu amigo almoçarem junto com seus outros colegas de outra casa. - e fez uma pausa. - Vejo que gostou de Fawkes. – a ave estava no ombro de Dumbledore e Rachel acariciou a ave.

- Essa menina é igual à avó dela. - disse Dumbledore relembrando o passado, quando a menina se dirigiu para o Salão Principal.

O dia terminou rapidinho e a hora do jantar chegou e os alunos desceram para o Salão Principal. Enquanto os alunos das outras casas iam se acomodando na mesa de suas casas, Rachel chamou Leandro e falou:

- Vem, vamos jantar com nossos amigos na mesa da Grifinória. - disse olhando para Snape, que os observava da mesa dos professores. E que se levantou imediatamente assim que Rachel e Leandro se acomodaram na mesa da Grifinória. Ao perceber que Snape vinha vindo, Rachel deu uma olhadela para Dumbledore. Ele sorriu e deu uma risadinha.

- Srta. Liechtenstein e Sr. Reckenstein, acho que já foram informados que as refeições devem ser feitas na mesa de sua casa. - disse Snape indignado por ter sido desobedecido.

- Sim senhor, o senhor nos informou logo na hora do almoço, mas não se incomode mais, o professor Dumbledore já nos deu uma autorização que diz que podemos fazer as nossas refeições em qualquer uma das duas mesas. Mas, de qualquer forma, muito obrigada pela preocupação conosco. Nós lhe agradecemos, - e continuou falando enquanto tirava um papel do bolso - mas aqui está a autorização assinada pelo professor Dumbledore. - disse dando uma olhada para o próprio, que sorria abertamente agora.

- Sim, vejo então que vocês podem comer aqui. - e saiu indignado.

- Rachel, menina!!! Essa foi demais!!! - responderam todos morrendo de dar risada.

- Não foi nada... – E deu um risinho.

- Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. - todos agora quase estavam sem ar de tanto que riam.

Foi um jantar tranqüilo, e, para um primeiro dia de aula, foi tudo muito bem.

* * *

**N/A: **Bom, se você teve paciência de ler até aqui, que tal me deixar uma review dizendo o que achou do capítulo?

Beijinhos!!!


End file.
